


Swipe Right

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Merlin knows everything, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: When Roxy forces Tinder on Eggsy, he ends up swiping right on Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Tinder works, haha. I had to ask for help and google, so ... yeah. ^^;;

“You can’t be serious, Rox.”

“I am! You’ve been moping since you and Alex broke up, and it’s starting to affect your work—don’t think I didn’t see you almost miss your escape window when we were in Fes last month, and—”

“Right, right, I got it!” Eggsy groaned. “But Tinder? Really?”

“Trust me.” Roxy smiled as the app finished downloading to Eggsy’s phone. She chose a profile picture and fiddled with his bio before handing it back to him. “So all you do is swipe if you like how they look, and if you’ve both swiped you can talk and make plans to meet.”

Eggsy was sceptical, but began swiping pictures left and right, depending on how they looked. He didn’t understand any of it, but Roxy was insistent … “So if I find you an’ swipe right on you, you’ll go on a date with me?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes at her playfully. Roxy snorted.

“But you won’t have nearly as much fun with me as you will with …” She paused, reaching over to swipe through the pictures on Eggsy’s phone until she came to a stop. “Right, well, obviously you’d have more fun with me than Charlie.” A quick swipe to the left, then a few more, and she hesitated. “You like older men, right?”

“Right …” Eggsy replied, reaching for his phone. He knew when Roxy was up to something, and she was definitely up to something this time.

There, on the screen, was Harry.

“You’re going to swipe right, aren’t you?”

“What? Rox, he’s my boss!”

“So? Look—you’ve got plenty in common, and I bet if you tried you’d be perfect together!”

“Fuck off; he’s out of my league.” Or so Eggsy had continued to tell himself since the day they’d met, practically since the moment he first laid eyes on the man. Harry was his mentor, how boss—not his boyfriend or lover. He wasn’t sure he could even call them friends, per se.

“So what, you swipe right on him, he swipes left on you, and you go back to being nothing but work colleagues,” Roxy said. “He’ll never know you swiped right on him.”

Eggsy hesitated. “What if he does swipe right?”

“Then you two can go on a date and you will kindly refrain from telling me how big our boss’s cock is.”

Eggsy’s thumb hovered over the picture of Harry, one that was incredibly flattering, with his hair free of whatever product usually keeping it slicked back, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. It looked candid, as though the picture-taker had caught Harry off-guard.

Should he? What if Harry _did_ like him, too?

“Bollocks,” Eggsy muttered, and swiped right.

\--

“It’s a Match!”

Eggsy blinked as he looked at his phone, and Harry’s picture staring back at him. He’d very nearly forgotten swiping on Harry’s picture, but this was proof that his interest wasn’t wholly one-sided.

Immediately, he called Roxy. “Now what?”

“Well, you could message him,” Roxy offered. 

“What? No! I have to see him at work today!” Eggsy groaned, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

“So talk to him there. Eggsy, I don’t have time for this right now. I’ve got three minutes to get to my extraction. I’ll talk to you when I get back.”

“Right—soz, babe.” Roxy hung up then, and Eggsy sighed deeply.

He was on his own.

He was on his own, and his boss had just matched him on Tinder.

He was on his own, and utterly fucked.

\--

Harry looked just as good dressed for work, and Eggsy swallowed as he took his place at the table for a short meeting before the agents currently in the country went about their business preparing for missions or training and honing their skills.

“… right, I think that’s everything. Dismissed—er, Galahad, if you could stay for a moment?”

Fuck. This was it. Eggsy’s heart began pounding as he nodded; he couldn’t speak. Harry was going to tell him it was unprofessional to fraternise with work colleagues and things would be tense but manageable.

“Galahad, I’ve got a mission for you,” Harry said, and Eggsy blinked. This was business? “We need you to infiltrate Christoffel Wiese’s winery. We believe someone is putting arsenic in the wines. We need you to figure out who and why.”

“Sorry, Arthur, sir, but aren’t you going to mention Tinder?”

“Tinder?” Harry’s look was blank, and Eggsy paled. He’d been wrong. It wasn’t actually Harry, of course it wasn’t.

“It’s nothin’.” It wasn’t nothing. “Soz.” He was only sorry he’d mentioned it. “I’ll go prep to South Africa, then, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Dismissed.”

Eggsy nearly ran from the room, tugging his phone out and opening the Tinder app as got on the bullet train. He was still matched with Harry, and that was Harry; who else would have that many dead bugs on the walls? He tapped to message Harry, not sure what to say.

‘You look good in that brown suit. Might like it better than you in blue.’

There. That was sort of … flirty, wasn’t it? Eggsy wasn’t good at that sort of thing—face-to-face, at clubs and pubs, teasing girls and boys, that was something he could do, but he’d never considered online dating enough to know how to do it.

He was beginning to lose hope when he’d made it to headquarters and gotten his alias’s documents from Merlin before he got a reply.

‘And you look dashing in the pinstripes, Eggsy, as you do in all your suits.’

So it _was_ Harry, then! Nobody else would know what he was wearing, would they?

‘Why didn’t you say anything when I asked you earlier?’

‘I thought perhaps, given the circumstances, it would be better not to acknowledge things, should you be having doubts.’

‘I don’t have any doubts.’

‘I’m in my office.’

Well, that was all the encouragement Eggsy needed, and he took off down the halls, dodging agents and support staff alike before he burst into Harry’s office.

“A gentleman knocks, Eggsy,” Harry said, but he was cut off when Eggsy rounded his desk and kissed him, deep and desperate. They were both out of breath when he pulled back.

“Er—was that okay? I know we’re at work an’ all but your message made it seem like you might be okay with that?”

“Message?”

“Yeah, on Tinder.” Eggsy tugged out his phone and passed it over to Harry. “They knew what I was wearin’, so I thought—well, that it really was you.”

“It’s not.”

Eggsy’s heart stopped. “O-oh. Well, I’ll jus’ … go, then.” Away. Forever. Maybe he’d stay in South Africa until he forgot about assaulting Harry like that.

“Don’t.” The word was soft, as was Harry’s hand holding his wrist, and Eggsy turned back to Harry. He looked shocked still, but there was a fondness in his eyes, a look Eggsy had never seen before but wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. “It’s not, but I wouldn’t mind you kissing me again.”

Eggsy grinned, cheeks pink as he cupped Harry’s face and kissed him again.

\--

Merlin smiled as Roxy slapped a tenner on his desk.

“I told you he wanted Eggsy just as much.”


End file.
